


Finn's Tattoo

by vexbatch



Series: The OT3 Awakens [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Face Tattoo, M/M, Multi, finn has feeeeelings, jedistormpilot, just a drabble of a fluff, poe daMNeron, rey is great emotional support, when she knows what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn, Rey, and Poe visit the local tattoo parlour to commemorate Finn's fallen comrades. </p>
<p>**i actually wrote this months ago, but posting requires spoons and a lack of procrastination ^^;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn's Tattoo

**[Inspiration](http://avaliart.tumblr.com/post/136856825039/a-little-star-wars-sketch-for-the-day-because-this) *posted with permission of the artist

 

“No,” Finn announced, “I need this.”

  
“Are you sure honey? You know that tattoos never come off, right? You’ll always have this on your face. Every time someone looks at you, it’ll be the first thing they see.”

  
Poe’s grip on Finn’s shoulder tightened as Rey squeezed his hand. “I know what I’m doing, ma’am. Are you willing to do this or not?”

  
The large, turquoise woman gave him a steely-eyed stare, her hair-tentacles waving apprehensively. “I just wanted to make sure you were sure. Here’s the sketch; is this how you want it?”

  
Finn took the sheet of paper from her, letting go of Rey’s hand so he could trace over the three red gashes with his right hand. Once the tattoo artist had pulled out the drawing, Poe let go and was now wandering through the small shop again, investigating the framed tattoo sketches and various sculptures that crowded onto every available surface. Rey remained, lingering with Finn. They had talked about Finn’s tattoo for a while at home, and Rey had offered to stay by his side the entire time, lending a hand whenever he needed someone to hold onto. After their disastrous escape from Jakku, Rey learned to expect Finn’s need for human contact, for hand holding, for physical comfort, especially from her.

  
Poe had come along for moral support, to make sure nothing happened to Finn, because that’s just what you do for your ex-stormtrooper boyfriend who is getting a face tattoo. Though he was really glad Rey came along too; she was better with staying in one place, checking in with their shared significant other. She allowed Poe the space to check out the tattoo parlor tucked away in his favorite collection of shops.

  
Despite his older brother’s fascination with ink, Poe didn't want to get a tattoo. He had resolved that if he got one, Iris’ Emporium is definitely where he would go, which is why he shared the place with Finn. It was a small establishment, only three workstations for their rotating cast of ink and flesh artisans, but it was clean and well lit. The white walls, stainless steel work trays, and track lighting kept up the air of sophisticated sterilization, while the artwork on the walls reminded passing customers that not all tattoo parlours need be covered in grime and filth.

  
Satisfied with the woman’s sketch, Finn nodded his approval and leaned back in the reclining chair, re-establishing his contact with Rey’s hand. Squeezing her fingers briefly, he closed his eyes so as not to interfere with the artist’s rendering of his best friend’s last moments on his face. Buzzing started so close to his ear he jerked for a moment, then forcibly relaxed back onto the padded chair. It was just the needle, dipping in water and ink, wiped against napkins, getting closer to inscribing three red lines onto his face forever.


End file.
